


Joker's Playhouse

by Eileithyia_ya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileithyia_ya/pseuds/Eileithyia_ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladies, Gentlemen, and Candies, I present to you  - Stripper!Law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joker's Playhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.

On first entering the club for Vivi's hen party a couple of months ago, Nami assumed it was some sort of camp tiki bar that she would otherwise not be caught dead in. The deeply furrowed, Spanish carmine curtains that partitioned the interior, the tacky glass bar decorated with light crimson feathers, and glowing bulbs of the same hue; everything fell short of her extravagant tastes. But, despite that, she had found herself frequenting the club every week since then. And was even bold enough to attend on her own.

Though she could probably be considered as a regular now and knew what to expect, the butterflies in her stomach would flutter with anticipation the moment she clapped eyes on the illuminous sign outside. The letters shone brightly in a shade of flamingo pink, glowing brightly against the magenta back board, decorated with the flamboyant birds themselves. It was obnoxious, but it certainly didn't alter her fascination with the place.

'Joker's Playhouse', was the name of the establishment, and a playhouse it truly was. A stage, a show, and for the right amount of cash and an allotted amount of time, the performers were available to be purchased as toys to play with.

At first, she was nervous. The whole thing was new to her, so she hid herself towards the back, unsure of how she should act, or where she should allow her gaze to fall. Now though, she had her own seat reserved, third row and centre stage, and every week her eyes were always glued to one man: The Heartstealer.

He was the star of the establishment, and every night his adoring fans would come and pack the place to the rafters, crowding around his stage. Because it was his stage. He owned it with every sway of his hips, and every glimpse of his perfectly chiselled body. They knew it, and more importantly, he knew it, evidence of that fact was the way his sly smirk would deepen with every cheer of the crowd as he teased and pleased them.

'He'll be on soon.' Nami deemed as she entered the building, ducking beneath the palm trees at the door, and meandering through the swarm of people to get to her seat. She stealthy lifted a few wallets on the way, emptying their contents and discarding them amongst the crowd. She was determined to buy him tonight, though not at her own expense.

Nami had never considered buying a partner before. Why would she? She could have any man that she wanted, easily manipulating them, and almost instantly able to wrap them around her little finger. Her charms were almost like magic, and perhaps the reason she was often called a witch, but Nami couldn't get anywhere near The Heartstealer to try to enchant him, and felt too enamoured with him to possibly be able to attempt it. Her greedy eyes had watched him for too long, drinking in the sight of his how muscles flexed with a sheen of moisture under the hot spot lights. After last weeks performance, she wanted him too badly, needed him, even, so she made the deal with the club's owner, the Joker himself, Donquixote Doflamingo.

The Playhouse catered to both sexes, staggering the gender of the performers on the weekends to help keep the entire audience captivated. The sexy flamenco dancer, Violet was still on stage, enticing the crowd with her sensual yet aggressive hybrid of a stripe tease. Nami had watched her set last week, and was both emotionally and physically roused by the powerful spectacle. So much so, that Nami even slipped a five belli bill into the dancer's underwear when she paraded herself nearby.

That wouldn't happen tonight though. Tonight, she was saving every belli for him, Nami assured herself. The very thought of having him send a jolt of desire straight between her legs, and made her knees feel weak, so she located her reserved seat, and quickly sat down in it. She'd seen the way he moved up on stage, and could easily translate that into how incredible he would be, working in her relentlessly until a soul gripping orgasm shook her to her very core.

Goosebumps prickled up her spine, and her breath came out in soft pants. "Citrus sangria." She asked the waitress, Baby, in a shaky voice, when she approached. She needed to calm herself a little, though she knew that alcohol would do nothing for her self restraint. God help The Heartstealer if he ventured near her during his performance tonight.

"I've already made you a pitcher." Baby informed her, speaking with a cigarette dangling from her lips. The woman always wore a dark magenta maid's outfit, complete with an white apron and headband. She was a pleasant woman, albeit a little clingy, who served the patrons in other ways besides just fetching drinks. "Just one minute." Baby advised, and turned to head to the bar.

Nami nodded, and then shifted her attention back to the stage as the crowd roared with applause, signally the closing of Violet's quota of the night's entertainment.

The lights in the house were raised a little in the interval between performances, allowing the patrons to easily find their seats before the next act, and helping with any prop changes backstage that might need to take place. The Heartstealer danced on a deserted stage. He was tall, dark and handsome, with a demanding presence. Why try and take the attention off him? It was pointless. He had no need for props or scenery, he alone was enough.

It wouldn't be long.

Nami took that time to count her haul, to see if she had snatched enough to pay for a little of his time. She emptied the pockets of her black blouse, and removed the money she had slipped into the waistband of her skirt. 'Just shy of a thousand belli. Surely that would be enough!' She tried to assure herself as she put the money safely in her purse. However, a devastating question formed in her mind then, dulling her arousal, 'What if it wasn't enough?' No one actually knew the specifics of how the underworld of The Playhouse worked. There wasn't any sort of price list, so the services themselves were always mere speculation.

"Here you are, Nami-san." Baby announced as she placed her pitcher and an empty glass on the small table to her left. "Do you need me for anything else?" She asked, batting her eyelids in expectatione.

"Yes, actually. I need you to take me to Doflamingo." She said boldly.

Baby gave her a knowing smile, then motioned with her head to an office at the end of the bar. "Follow me."

Nami tailed her through the crowd, rummaging in her bag for her purse as she waited patiently while Baby poked her head inside the small office for a moment, then signalled for her to enter.

"Thanks, Baby." Nami said as she passed the waitress, slipping a ten belli bill in the lacy garter that was high on her left thigh.

"Anything for you." Nami heard her shout as the office door closed behind her.

"What can I do for you?" The tall, blonde owner asked. He was sitting on a large plush sofa, nursing a cocktail, as he motioned for Nami to take a seat on the stool opposite. He relaxed back against the couch, kicking up his right foot to prop on his left knee. "Ah, Nami, wasn't it?"

Nami nodded.

She wasn't quite as taken a back by the owner's attire on this occasion. On her first meeting with him, she was positively in shock by how very obvious it was that the interior designer had taken ideas from him while styling the establishment. Doflamingo matched the club well, from his magenta trousers, to the soft pink mantle that was resting over his shoulders. That colour scheme, along with pink feather boas adorned every inch of the building.

"I'm here to buy time." She declared as she sat down on the rose foot stool before Doflamingo, smoothing her skirt over her thighs as she did.

"And who was it you were interested in again?" He asked in an intimidating voice, one that made Nami think she was forbidden from having who she wanted.

She had come this far, and had nothing to loose. "The Heartstealer." She said flatly, causing the owner to raise a brow at her.

"And what makes you think you can afford my protégé, Cat Thief?" He said condescendingly as he dropped his foot to the floor and leant towards her.

'So, he's been researching me.' She noted calmly, refusing to crumble under his unnerving presence. "I have a five hundred belli." Nami lied. She still wanted some money left over to stuff down The Heartstealer's pants, and possibly have some cash to walk away with at the end of the night.

"And how did you come by that belli?" Though Doflamingo was wearing rose tinted glasses, Nami could see his eye narrow as he asked her that question.

"Does it matter? Money is money." She replied. From the sort of establishment he was running, Nami didn't really expect him to care where his cash came from. It couldn't be traced, so what was the problem?

Doflamingo lounged back in his seat again with a smug grim across his face, raising both his arms to rest over the back of the couch. "The Heartstealer only takes requests from members."

She was dumbfounded by that reply. After their conversation last week, Nami thought this was a done deal, save for the payment. "How do I become a member?"

"You don't." He said pointedly. His extra emphasis on the word 'you' made Nami feel that it was a privilege reserved for only a select few.

"But-"

"Leave." Doflamingo said, waving his hand dismissively and wafting her out of the door. "You may enter my club, but never hope to enter my office again."

She felt truly dispirited as the door closed behind her. But Nami didn't have long to lull in that depression as the announcer, Corazon, stepped out onto stage. She rolled some of her belli into the palm of her hand and quickly returned to her seat, putting the rest safely in her bag.

"Ladies ..." He said slowly, then quickly continued, "and gentlemen!"

His long pause prompted a member of the audience to shout up, "And Candies!"

"And Candies," Corazon added. "We come to the main event, the act you've all mean waiting for. Give it up for The Heartstealer!" He bellowed as he lifted his right arm, sidestepping off the stage, and motioning to the spot where the man was to appear.

In the split second that Nami took her eyes off Corazon, he had somehow managed to fall over with a loud thud, one that could be heard of the applause of the crowd, and he was flat on his back next to the stage's catwalk.

Her stomach began to flutter the very moment The Playhouse grew dark, instantly dispelling her low spirits. 'This is it.' Nami thought excitedly.

A single yellow spot light began to flash in time with the drum beat, illuminating the star of the evening. It was a different performance to any than Nami had seen from him so far, and she couldn't recall ever hearing the track before. Each teasing, momentary burst of light allowed Nami a glimpse of his attire. The Heartstealer was wearing a double breasted black suit, white shoes and gloves, an ivory shirt and a golden tie. His head was low, face covered by the rim of a white fedora decorated with a black silk ribbon.

Her heart leap in her throat when the light equalised into a constant beam, and he began to move in time to the slow beat. The crowd roared, immediately throwing money at him, and he hadn't even removed any of his clothes yet. That was just how alluring The Heartstealer was.

Nami leant forward in her seat the moment he lifted his head to regard his audience with a seductive smirk, causing the crowd to go wilder. She was captivated by that smile, it always looked so devilish and dangerous to her. The gold jewellery in his doubly pierced ears, and his dark sideburns and goatee only added to his rebellious appearance. That, and the decorated, perfect body she knew was lying in wait beneath his clothes.

His smile deepened as both men and woman alike cheered and wolf whistled at him. Their eyes darting between both of his hands as they travelled up his thighs, to rest on his slowly gyrating hips when the vocals to the song kicked in.

_You let me violate you._

Nami's body thrummed with excitement as she watched him. His left hand remained at his hip, as his right sensually ascended over the front of his jacket, reaching up to take a hold of his golden tie, yanking it loose as his head seductively lulled to the left.

_You let me desecrate you._

'God, he's incredible.' She internally whimpered as she stared into his narrowed eyes. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and her temperature rising as her pulse quickened. Her mouth felt dry, so she reached for her drink, unable to take her eyes off the man on stage as he licked the length of his index finger, then bit down on the fabric of the glove. He bared his teeth, almost snarling as he removed it to slowly reveal his concealed tattooed hand.

Nami felt her cheeks flush darkly as she listened to the lyrics. Every word seemed to match her desires of him.

_You let me penetrate you._

He cast the other glove into the audience, earning him a delighted scream from the woman who caught it. Nami felt a different sort of heat wash over her then. She wanted that glove, and she hated that The Heartstealer couldn't hide his gratification from the woman's squeal. There was excitement in his eyes, and a smug smile graced his lips before his expression returned to his usual sultry smirk.

As the tempo picked up a bit, he skilfully began to unbutton his jacket, discarding the item to the floor as he strutted across the stage.

His tattooed hands began to roam over his body suggestively, earning more cheers from the crowd as he tugged his shirt free from his trousers, giving his audience a quick glimpse of his beautifully tanned skin, and his perfect lower abs. Nami practically writhed in her seat as she imagined her hands finding their way beneath his shirt, to smooth over his chest and abs, and mould his body to hers. She didn't even have chance to lament the fact that it would never happen as he quickly removed his tie, carefully slipping it over his fedora, and dropping it off to the side.

The stripper ignited Nami's arousal as he danced his way to the front of the stage, rolling his hips, and pulling and grabbing at his shirt in a frenzied grope. He stopped at edge at the catwalk, causing the men to squirm uncomfortably in their chairs as their pants suddenly felt restrictive, and the women leant forward to touch him, and shower him with cash. He smiled wolfishly at them as he quickly reached up to tilt his hat so his golden eyes were just visible beneath the rim.

His gaze found Nami's then as he began to mouth the lyrics to the song, causing the flush on her cheeks to deepen.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal._

The Heartstealer then tore the shirt from off his back, sending the crowd into a frenzy. His hands smoothed over his naked chest as his lithe body snaked to the ground.

_I wanna feel you from the inside._

He leaned back to prop himself up on one hand, while he thrust himself upwards against the other that settled over the fly of his trousers.

He pushed himself forward to fall on his parted knees as he locked eyes with Nami again as the song repeated that earlier line.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal._

The Heartstealer snarled the lyrics of the song while the spotlights changed to add the colour of burnt orange to his golden performance.

A heated wave rippled through her, prickling at her skin delightfully as she watched him. She made no attempt to hide her obvious stare, her lips parted as she began to pant softly, and she raised her right hand to cover her mouth and hide her simper. Nami couldn't take her eyes off him, and the heat in her body coiled tighter as she was held hostage by his molten stare.

With a flick of his hand, she managed to drop her gaze and follow that hand as his long fingers trailed through the line of dark hair, all the way from his belly button, down to the waistline of his trousers.

_You get me closer to God._

Up on that stage, he was a god, and the entire audience worshipped him as his sensually caressed his own body during the ambience of the track, moving his torso in a way that was indescribably sexy, causing Nami to writhe in her seat again as she trembled and ached for him.

She took another sip of her drink as he dexterously got to his feet. He sauntered around the edge of stage, letting the audience briefly touch him as he danced and collected a round of bills, before moving back to centre stage, his devilish smirk still present.

_You can have my isolation,_

His hands travelled over his tattooed chest, up, around the back of his neck, into his hair as he dipped his head, and knocked his hat to the floor.

'That hair!' Nami thought to herself with a heavy sigh. It always looked dishevelled, no matter which hat he chose to wear. It made it for her to imagine straddling his lap, raking her fingers across along his scalp, and using his midnight locks to yank his lips against hers.

Strangely, the sight of him hat-less was probably her favourite.

He rolled his body to the beat of the song, occasionally tormenting the crowd with a thrust of his hips, and grabbing the bulge in his trousers. His hands teased down his decorated torso, over his nipples and descending his sides so his fingertips brushed along the refined lines of his abs.

_It's your sex I can smell._

He scanned the audience as he stepped forward, eyes narrowed and a sultry expression that sent a pleasant shiver through Nami. His wide smirk deepened at their wild screams when his thumbs disappeared into the waistband of his trousers, and he took a firm grip of them over his hips.

_You make me perfect._

The muscles of his upper body flexed and ripped as his danced, undulating invitingly under the hot spotlights.

_Help me become somebody else._

Nami felt her mind slipping again, she wanted her thighs around his waist as he moved like that. She wanted to reach out and touch him, to-

_I wanna fuck you like an animal._

Her thoughts were cut off as The Heartstealer ripped his trousers off to reveal an animal print thong that he was wearing beneath, sending the crowd into a state of delirium as he thrust his hips sharply with every beat of the drum and his hands roamed his upper body.

Nami leant forward in her seat again, breathing deeply to try and quell her body's ache, and crossing her legs tightly to try and dull the desire that was fiercely throbbing there.

_I wanna feel you from the inside._

The Heartstealer climbed on all fours then, crawling to the front of the stage like a primal beast stalking its prey. It was all to easy for Nami to imagine him climbing over a bed to get to her, to overwhelm her body with pure bliss.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal._

Once at the edge, he stepped down into the audience. That magnificent smile growing more excited as the men and women reached for him, tucking their money anywhere they could.

He locked eyes with Nami then. Her breath caught in her throat, and her heart skipped a beat as he began to dance towards her. She wasn't sure her cheeks could possible get an redder, but she was certain they did as he bent down in front of her and uncrossed her legs.

She could no longer hear the audience through her dazed state, though she knew they were screaming wildly. All she heard was him. "You ready?" He asked in a smoky voice, one that was equally alluring as the rest of him.

Nami stared at him blankly, unable to answer as his arms looped behind her legs to grip her chair, forcing the back of her calf muscles to rest on his shoulders as he lifted her up. A wild trill surged through her body. "Oh my god." She said breathlessly, and rested her hands on his shoulders.

The stripper then dropped her chair, quickly grabbing Nami by her waist to support her. She looped her arms behind his head, resisting the urge to give in to one of her fantasies and run her fingers through his hair. She stared down into his golden eyes as he carried towards the stage trying to ignore how she could feel his hard chest pressed to her most intimate area.

He laid her down on the catwalk, turning her so her head was at the edge of the stage, moving over her while rolling his hips in time to the beat. She felt his body brush against her and she inhaled sharply, quickly lifting her hands to cover her mouth, and try to hide face from the crowd. The Heartstealer heard her gasp, she was sure of it. He continued his teasing thrusts as he stared down at her, his smirk growing as her embarrassment and arousal heightened.

Nami wanted to reach up, to rake her nails down his back and pull him flush against her. She couldn't though. That sort of interaction was forbidden on stage, and she knew it could get her banned. She extended her arm, and tucked her handful of cash into his thong, letting her fingertip brush over the meat of his ass as she lowered it again. 'It's worth getting banned for.' She thought to herself, once again captured by his smouldering, golden stare. But as that thought concluded, The Heartstealer backed away from her, offering his hand to help her to her feet and escort her off stage.

With a sigh of disappointment, Nami took his hand, appreciating his firm grip, and stepping down reluctantly. She remained standing for the last few moments of his set. The Heartstealer sauntered to the back of the stage, picked up his fedora, and cast the audience a cheeky smirk over his shoulder as he slowly turned to face them again. He positioned his hat at his crotch, rolled his hips with the last few beats, then leant forward and skilfully stepped of out his thong.

'Fuck.' Nami unintelligently thought as she stared at the hat covering his manhood.

The stripper swirled his underwear above his head, before releasing it into the crowd. Everyone scurried towards it, like animals chasing a morsel of food discarded from their master's plate, and a curly haired, middle-age woman, Nami knew to be named Jora, aggressively barged her out of the way in order to catch the garment.

During the commotion in the crowd, it seemed The Heartstealer had used that time to quickly collect his money, and exit the stage. Nami made her way back to her chair, which was now on its side from when it had fallen from his strong arms to the floor. She straightened it up, and sat down in it for a moment to try and calm herself down before leaving.

She grabbed her drink, noticing Doflamingo's evil stare and she did, and wondered if it was safe to consume it. 'There's no reason for me to be here, now.' Nami thought to herself. She collected her bag from off the floor and left the building.

She was still too aroused to even think properly at that point, and a little unnerved by the way the owner had regarded her, so she walked around the corner on a quieter street, to get some air and gather her thoughts.

'I'm going to get banned for that.' She knew. It wasn't her fault that The Heartstealer had chosen her for his performance, but she was very aware of how Doflamingo disapproved. Their conversation in his office said as much.

The Cat Thief dipped her hand in her bag and grabbed her phone.

 **Are you out?** She text her friend, Zoro. There was no way she could go home now, not without getting blind drunk first, and there was a good chance that she may require her friend's protection.

 **Yep. Shakky's.** He quickly replied, so Nami set off in the direction of the bar to meet her friends.

As she got a few passes away, Nami noticed that a car was slowly trailing up behind her. She moved to the side, thinking that she was blocking the car's path, but as it got along side her, the passenger window rolled down. "Get in, Nami-ya." A familiar smoky tone requested.

Nami felt her heart stop for a second, as though the man in the car had truly stolen it.

To be continued …

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people don't like to read smut (don't know why ...), so I have split this fic' into two chapters so people can opt out of reading the second part where all of Nami's fantasies come to life.
> 
> And, I didn't want to use the song Closer by Nine Inch Nail, but I kinda couldn't not use it. It was just too funny. To me, it was.


End file.
